thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amoeba Boys
The Amoeba Boys (アメーバボーイズ Amība Bōizu)Voiced by: Minoru Inaba, Naoki Tatsuta, Sakiko Uran (Japanese), Richard Ian Cox, Brian Drummond, Tabitha St. Germain (English)A group of amoeba brought to life by the black Chemical Z rays. Their members are Silk Hat (シルクハット Shiruku Hatto, Top Hat in the dub), Poncho (ポンチョ) and Lady (レディ Redi, Violet in the dub), who is actually a girl. Members Silk Hat Silk hat is the leader of the tro. Appearance silk hat is colored blue with dark blue on the edges and wave spots. he wears a hat and has a pipe. his eyes are green. Personality like the original counterpart, silk hat comes up with plans. Poncho seems to be second in command in the trio. Appearance poncho is colored green, he wears a cowboy hat. his eyes are blue. Personality like his original counterpart he ask questions to silk hat. Lady last member of the trio. Appearance she is color pink with lavender color on her wave spots and edges. she wears a white hat with a lavender flower. Personality like a lady, she talks about her looks and thinks she is beautiful. History In episode "The most heinous trio? Amoeba Boys!", the event was taken place somewhere around the time the powerpuff girls z where born. at the pond of water there were amoeba inside and was hit by the black z ray. a poodle named Koyuki approached the pond and take a drink, due to the black light and the scientific reaction with the dog's bodily fluids. they became monsters. silk hat comes up with a plan to steal money from the bank, from there no one notice them. the amoeba boys try get the attention by the security guard bank. however the surd tells them to get a reception number and wait. they did that but silk gets the idea to spray paint the cameras so they can't capture their crime on tape. while they try reaching for the camera they missed the call ofthe reception number. the powerpuff girls z arrived at the bank, the girls want them to take them to the lab, however the amoeba boys don't want that to happened and run away. they were chased and decide to turn into a large amoeba. they soon escaped. in episode "Mojo apprenticeship! amoeba boys", the amoeba boys emerged from the swears, planning on what plan to attack the city. citizens stepped on them, causing their aura to grow. later they meet the powerpuff girls z, as they try to get them attention as no one cares. soon, mojo meets the amoeba boys and he gives them paint, they help him paint graffiti all over the town. the powerpuff girls z find the amoeba boys again and chase them only to lead them into a trap. later the amoeba boys turn into a giant again and the girls where back from space, they defeat mojo and the explosion hit the giant amoeba boys. they retreat quickly. Abilities they can divide and multiply to form into a large amoeba. the appearance is color yellow. Trivia the amoeba boys are the second characters to swear, the first buttercup. Amoeba Boys